kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Felius Umbridge
Felius Umbridge is one of the Leaders of the World Government. Biologically, she is the oldest at 80 years. She is a wordbender. History Born in London, Felius was the daughter of Ellen Cracknell (a Muggle), while her father - Orford Umbridge - was a wizard. They gave birth to a younger daughter named Dolores, born with magic. Orford had a prejudice for Muggles, and Felius detested magic users due to the dark wizards lurking about. Felius trained to become a cop, and she attained the position at 20 years old. In Before They Were Kings, Felius subdued a magic criminal called The Trickster. After returning home, Felius speaks with her mother, discussing their future plans on staying with their magic family or leaving them. The next morning, Felius eavesdrops on a man named Donovan Vargas speaking to Abraxas Malfoy. She tape-records their conversation and arrests Donovan afterwards. Felius suspects dark wizards are conspiring something, but Chief Boggum insists that Felius not get involved and leave it to the Aurors. Nextgen Series Felius makes a doctor named Hugo Strange her apprentice, as they shared a desire for stopping the evil in this world. Dr. Strange studied ways to harness magic and would help create the Grand Inferius for his masters. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Felius is attacked by Nigel Uno when he invades Mariejoa. She chooses not to fight the dragon and retreats in the castle. Appearance Felius has white hair with two big loops and an ovular body with wrinkly skin and frail arms. She wears a purple dress and high heels. At 20 years old, Felius had orange hair in a ponytail, wore a black police uniform, and was slightly chubby. Her Fury Form consists of a dress that makes her seem 15 feet tall: wide and purple with a white blouse underneath, a gigantic red bow on the back, sparkling bracelets around her wrinkly arms, and a pink heart-shaped crown with a central red emblem. Personality Felius speaks with a strict tone and has a tendency to sign her name at the end of her sentences. She's one of the more inactive World Leaders as she refused to fight Nigel after one attack. She detests beings with superpowers, yet takes pride in her wordbending, thinking it a more sophisticated way of fighting. She prefers opera over any other type of music, and she loves donuts. Powers Felius is a wordbender, a rare type of soundbender who can attack people with vocabulary. She sings in an opera fashion and is able to manipulate sound like normal musicbenders. She is able to make the ground and air molecules vibrate, and this can create an unsettling feeling in her opponents. Felius is strong enough to enter Fury Mode. Her Power Level is 6623. When teamed up with her World Leaders, they can perform the Crucification Ritual, in which Felius uses her power to put words on the Cross. Stories She's Appeared *Before They Were Kings *Life of Mika (shadowed) *Chimney's Friends (shadowed) *The Great Candied Adventure (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *She was named after Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter, and she happens to be her sister. *The only other wordbender we've seen in the Gameverse was the Nighlok, Negatron. *Both Felius and Henry Churchill are from England and detested something "unnatural" (magic and colorful hair). Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Musicbenders Category:Europeans Category:World Government Workers Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Fury Mode Benders